Happy Valen-versary
by King in Yellow
Summary: Some romantic, special occasions are romantic special occasions. Some romantic, special occasions are just occasions. Blizzards have a nasty habit of ruining everyone's plans. Kim and Shego have plans for their anniversary, but may have to postpone part of the celebration. Another exciting chapter in the continuing story of Best Enemies.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin I changed completely in the BE series.

**Happy Valenversary**

"Why do you have Valentine's Day as your anniversary," Sheki asked her mothers.

"Well, at first I thought it was to be romantic," Kim told her daughter, "but then I realized it's because Eemah is cheap and didn't want to celebrate two days."

"Ha!" her partner shot back. "Don't believe her," the green woman told their dark-haired daughter. "Your Mom is the least romantical person on–"

"Least romantical?" Kim asked skeptically. "Is that even a word?"

"Humpty-Dumpty."

"Humpty-Dumpty?" Kim repeated, puzzled.

"A word means what I want it to mean, nothing more and nothing less."

Sheki giggled, "Alice in Wonderland."

"Through the Looking-Glass," Shego corrected her. "But you still get an A in English literature. And your mother has to listen to Iolanthe with me for flunking the test."

"Anything but Gilbert and Sullivan," groaned Kim.

"Well, I suppose you could Brush Up Your Shakespeare."

"Um, Gerswin?"

"Cole Porter. You get another F." Turning back to Sheki, "Your Mom is the least romantical woman on earth, so I picked Valentine's Day to get married so she'd never forget our anniversary. Did you and Kasy clean up downstairs?"

"Yes."

"Well go make sure Jane hasn't messed things up. Mom and I will be down in a minute and I'll make breakfast."

"Always easier when your parents watch the girls for us," Shego yawned as they went downstairs.

"But with Valentine's Day on a Sunday Mom wanted a weekend with Dad at a bed-and-breakfast."

"I wasn't complaining. They love the girls, but we owe them for a lot of baby-sitting. I just said it's easier when they watch the girls."

"True."

They reached the kitchen and Shego went to the refrigerator. "But we'll watch the J-Squad today, have tonight to ourselves, and arrange a prisoner exchange in the morning."

"J-Squad?" Kim giggled.

"Easier than saying Jason, Jessica, and Junior."

* * *

The Mankeys looked a little concerned when they dropped off Jason and Jessica. "Did you hear the weather forecast?" Tara asked.

"They don't know the weather exactly," Shego reminded her. "They know a range from best to worst case scenario. What really happens is usually in between best possible and worst possible, but they have to tell you the worst because people complain more if things are worse than predicted."

"But sometimes we get the worst. Thanksgiving blizzard," Kim reminded her partner.

"Yeah, but see – that shows the problem of them always telling us the worst and it almost never happens. We end up not believing them when they say the sky is falling."

"I just hope the sky doesn't fall today," Tara said in a worried voice as she left.

Wade stopped by with his son a little later. Jane grabbed her cousin's hand and they ran off to play a game.

"Will he be okay?" Wade asked.

"You're worse than Tara, you know that?" Shego told him. "And she's crazy. He's fine. Just be back by six-thirty to pick him up and Jane."

"But the forecast–"

"It won't be that bad."

"Thanksgiving."

"And when have we had a blizzard anything like that since then?"

"Which means we're due."

"You worry too much. You and Joss have a great day – wink, wink, nudge, nudge – and save some strength for watching those two tonight."

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly. The two youngest children wanted a parent to join in the games and see that the rules were enforced properly. The four older children were old enough to amuse themselves, and old enough to be embarrassed at the presence of a parent – which made it all the more important for Kim or Shego to look in on Kasy and Sheki and their friends every now and then.

Shego made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Smaug enjoyed the heat in the kitchen, the heat and the opportunity to beg for food. As they ate lunch Jason looked out the window. "Snow's started."

"It was supposed to start about noon," Kim commented.

Kasy pointed out the obvious, "It's snowing hard."

"It was supposed to," Shego agreed, "but I don't think it'll last as long as they say."

"But what if it does?" argued Sheki.

"Wait and see," countered Shego.

It was still snowing hard at two when everyone re-assembled in the kitchen to bake and frost heart-shaped cookies for Valentine's Day.

"Don't eat them all," warned Kim. "Save some to take home to your moms and dads."

"And don't give any to Smaug, the vet said sugar isn't good for him," added Shego.

"But he wants cookies," Jane insisted.

"Too bad. You can't always get what you want."

At four-fifty the Mankeys called from Upperton to say the highway had been closed due to whiteout conditions.

"We'll watch Jason and Jessica," Kim promised. "Stay safe. Can you get a motel room in Upperton?"

"The rooms are all taken. They're putting up cots in the armory, but I've got an aunt I'm going to call."

The next call was from Joss, asking them to tell Wade he shouldn't walk over to Casa Possible to pick up Junior. "He should jus' enjoy a night alone cuddlin' with his wife."

_"Why should you get the fun when Kim and I can't,"_ Shego thought. "Put him on the line. Junior will be a whole lot safer here than trying to get home in this."

"Safer for Wade too."

"Hey, he can freeze his ass off if he wants, he's an adult. Tell him, as your lawyer, the courts would rule it child endangerment if he tries to take Junior home now."

Joss laughed, "Bless ya. We'll pick him up tomorrow after they plow the streets."

_"So much for the steak, and the bottle of champagne in the jacuzzi,"_ Shego thought as she fixed a large tuna noodle casserole for supper.

Bedroom assignments were made later in the evening. "Jason, you can sleep in one of those little bedrooms in the attic. There are some pajamas... They may be a little big on you, but see if you like them. Jessica, you can sleep in the room with the twins. Junior... I think we have some of Aaron's pajamas that will fit you. You can sleep–"

Jane grabbed her cousin's hand. "He can sleep with me."

Shego and Kim looked at each other.

"I don't know about a boy-girl..."

"They're so young..."

"Hey!" Kasy protested, "if Junior can sleep in Jane's room, Jason–"

"No!" said her mothers together, loudly and firmly.

"You're no fair," muttered Kasy.

"If Junior sleeps in your room," warned Sheki, "Mom and Eemah will tease you about it forever."

"We'd never do a thing like that," Shego told the youngest girl solemnly.

"Then why do you tell everyone about the time I took off my clothes in church!" protested Kasy.

"Because it was funny."

"You're no fair," Kasy muttered again.

* * *

With the children nestled all snug in their beds Kim and Shego stayed up through the evening weather report, which conveyed the message, "Middleton public schools will be closed tomorrow."

After their bedroom door closed behind them Shego took Kim in her arms and kissed her tenderly. "Sorry the day didn't work out as planned," she said softly.

"Well, things didn't work out as planned," agreed Kim, "but we had fun. Everyone's safe. And we can have a lot more fun now – wink, wink, nudge, nudge." The redhead started to undo her partner's slacks.

"May I remind you that one of us is a screamer, and she isn't me."

"I'll try and keep quiet. I'll bite the pillow or something."

"The only way to keep you quiet is to gag you."

"Okay," Kim agreed cheerfully.

"I didn't mean–"

"Want the handcuffs on me too?"

"Kim! You know I don't like that stuff. It's kinky."

"It's not kinky. It's role play from when we met. I was the young and innocent crime-fighter and you were the twisted–"

"Hold it right there. You're the one asking me to put you in handcuffs, and I'm twisted? As I remember it I was a poor, but honest thief doing her job when–"

"Poor, but _honest_, thief? What's an honest thief?"

"I never stole from Drakken. I did my job, punched the clock, worked my shift and then this sultry redhead infiltrates our lair and seduces me into a life of domestic bliss."

"So, in your dreamworld I'm the evil seductress?"

"Yep." Kim began to kiss, and nibble, and lick her partner's throat. "Oh... just like that," moaned Shego.

"Punish me," Kim whispered.

"Wha?"

"Punish me for being an evil seductress." She went back to work on Shego's throat with her lips and tongue.

"Kim... I..."

"Please, Shego," Kim reminded her. "It's our anniversary."

"But–"

"If you'll be just a little bad tonight, I promise to be very, _very_ good."

"Jesus, Kim," Shego sighed. "Get the handcuffs. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm the evil one."


End file.
